The Dragon with the Green-Glass Wings
by CricketSundew
Summary: Frost's future isn't looking too good. He was just captured by Queen Scarlet's army and is sent to fight in her arena. Aglais's life couldn't be any duller. When she decides to write a message in an enchanted bottle, her life changes forever. Though divided by a great ocean, Frost and Aglais's worlds connect through secret letters sent back and forth between Pantala and Pyrrhia.
1. Chapter 1-Frost

"It's SO thrilling to meet you all," smiled a ruby red dragon with a slightly tilted crown that glittered in the dim light. "I am the one and only Queen Scarlet!" She then motioned to the brutal-looking guard who snapped heavy chains onto Frost's arms. He then, with a quick motion shot a pointed spear through both his wings and looped a thick gold ring between them so she couldn't fly. Frost shrieked in pain and Queen Scarlet smiled gleefully. He tried to wiggle away, slamming his tail at them but instead ended up hitting a pointed spike on the floor. Queen Scarlet flashed a wicked grin. "Only THE BEST treatment for our lovely little friend here! You do know what fate will befall you, of course, right?" she added sweetly. Frost could only imagine. He had no idea.

"Good then. I doubt you do know. No one ever lives to tell the tale!" she then happily skipped out of the way and off to who knows where. Two more guards swooped down and attached a sharp clamp around Frost's mouth so that his frostbreath wouldn't work and then hit him on the head with a powerful swipe of his tail.

There was a second of pain. Then, darkness.

When Frost awoke, he had a huge headache. The first thing he realized was that he was WAY up in the air on a high platform. He looked down, glad to see that most of his chains were off except for his wrists, which were looped to the platform and his wings, which were bound by tight wires. He let out a gust of frostbreath onto them, but the chains wouldn't budge.

Glancing next to him, he noticed a sleeping Sandwing, another Icewing who looked like she'd given up already, and a Seawing who was furiously smashing herself against the chains, trying to break them off.

"Don't waste your time on that. You'll never get them off until the queen comes with the key," Frost informed her.

"Oh, how precious!" Frost whipped his head around to Scarlet flashing a menacing grin at them. "This will just be sooo THRILLING!"

"What will?" The sleeping Seawing had awoken.

"Here are the rules of our lovely little game," Scarlet began "Somebody gets randomly picked to fight against another prisoner. You will fight till death. If you win five times, you will go on to fighting Peril, our champion with scales of fire. Which you will definitely lose. So there is no hope of you miraculously getting set free. And remember, Escaping is impossible. So have fun!"

"Yeah, real fun," grumbled the Seawing after she had left. "I'm Ripple. And I WILL fight to the end!"

"I'm Frost," Frost told the others.

The Sandwing growled. "Cactus. And this is pointless because we're going to all die anyways."

"Wow, some friendly dragon you are!" Ripple said sarcastically. She flicked her turquoise tail, flashing the little cerulean stripes that lined her underbelly. This spunky little Seawing was starting to grow on Frost.

Later that day, back in his cell, after watching a bloody battle between the other Icewing and a Mudwing whom Frost didn't know, he noticed something in the corner of his prison. Cautiously, Frost walked over and picked up a shiny green glass bottle. He opened it up and tightly rolled up slip of paper fell out. Frost caught it in his talon. It was handwritten in a slightly crooked script that read:

_Hi Dragon!_

_I don't know you, but I hope I will soon. My name is Aglais. I am a shiny dark reddish-purple and indigo Silkwing from the continent of Pantala. It is across the great sea, and I've always wondered about your continent. We do know some, from ancient scrolls, since Clearsight flew here a thousand years ago and told us all about you. I've always found it fascinating! What's it like in Pyrria? Fun? Scenic? Ugly? Dark? It's described it in the scrolls as beautiful and full of life, but if it's so great why did Clearsight leave? She wrote a whole book with predictions and probably all the answers to my endless questions,_ but_ we're not allowed to read it. You may not know the answer to my questions either. Silkwings are one of the two tribes we have here. There was a third, but they got wiped out during the Tree Wars. That was a big war that happened here fifty years ago. Long story. We Silkwings are born without wings and go through a month-long phase called our Chrysalis. I have already had mine. When you come out, you have wings and silk! The silk spins out of your wrists and can be used to create all kinds of things! My friend Navi gave me this bottle and said it was enchanted to be able to travel to your continent because that is apparently where it came from. I have no idea how it works, but I thought I'd give it a try. If it works, PLEASE write back!_

_Bye!_

_Aglais_

What was is this? Frost thought to himself. First I get captured and I'm going to die, now a mysterious dragon from ANOTHER CONTINENT? Frost had never even known there was one, and he doubted anybody else did either. The only paper that he had was the one pinned to a harness around his neck that read FROST. He tore it off with his teeth and decided he would hide the bottle and paper in the back of his cell until he found a pen...


	2. Chapter 2-Aglais

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaavi!" Aglais called.

"What?" The pretty emerald green dragon tilted her head, showing her shimmery azure scales climbing up the side of her neck.

Aglais jerked her head slightly back and forth. "It's about the bottle," she said in a hushed tone. Navi's amber eyes widened. "Ok, meet me over in the library. I have to go now, but I'll see you then!"

Aglais flew up to her mother, Temora. "I'll be back soon! Going to the library!" Before Temora could answer, Aglais swooped away.

The library had a curved ceiling with arched coloured glass panes that let sunlight flood in across the smooth marble floors. There was a giant balcony that could be reached by a ladder to get to the higher shelves for the younger Silkwings. Aglais looked up to see Navi nestled in the highest rafters, holding a talonfull of scrolls.

"Psst! Aglais! Over here!" Navi whisper-yelled between her teeth.

"What is it? I have to tell you about the bottle!"

"Well then don't worry, take all the time in the world for all I care!" Navi joked sarcastically

"Fine, Fine. So I wrote out this letter to another dragon on the other continent and he wrote back! I have no idea how it works, but once I close the top, it disintegrates in my hands and I guess ends up in his!" Aglais told her delightedly.

"Oooooh, Aglais has a secret looooovvve! They're gonna go and get maaaarrried!" Aglais snorted at her. "Just imagine, oceans apart, an unbreakable bond and secret love letters! Picture it!" Aglais's eyes couldn't roll back farther into her head. Navi always tended to be so much more overdramatic than needed. "OK, I'll quit joking around now. What's this all about?"

"Well, I wrote to him with a whole bunch of questions about Pyrrhia and just some friendly introductions and a little bit about myself. That's all. But, the exciting part is-" Navi cut her off. "Oooo, totally sounds like the beginnings of blossoming romance!"

"Navi, shush! Do you want to hear about it or not?" Aglais scolded.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking! Sheesh!"

"OK, so the exciting part is that he wrote back! There were answers to some of my questions AND he told me a little bit about himself and some other dragons in Pyrrhia. The bad news is that apparently, there is a great war going on and he's been captured by an evil queen! He also wrote that he is maybe going to die soon! I hope that he escapes and is okay!" Aglais's face looked worried. "But first, please tell me how this works!"

"Aglais," Navi started, "You HAVE to absolutely SWEAR to NEVER EVER tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you. I read a legend about it in a scroll once and thought that I could maybe try it out."

"Try what out? Get to the point!"

Navi's eyes narrowed to small slits. When she finally started to talk, it was a low mumble. Aglais had to strain her ears to hear her. "Have you ever heard of animus magic Aglais?"


	3. Chapter 3-Aglais

"Ok, Navi read this. This was the reply:"

_Hi Aglais!_

_I don't know you either. My name is Frost. I am an Icewing from the continent of Pyrrhia. Icewings are a type of dragon we have here. They can breath icy frostbreath onto things and like cold weather. Do you ever get snow or ice in Pantala? Is that right? Pantala? I've never heard that there was ever another continent! Also, how do you know about Clearsight?! We have many legends and scrolls about her and she is very important in lots of stories. I've always found them fascinating! Like you, I've always been kind of a scrollworm and curious about everything. What's it like where you live? It always said in the scrolls that after a certain event happened (I'm not getting into any much detail. Very long story.) she just disappeared. Is Pantala where she ended up? She must have left because she wanted a new life after being under a spell by her evil boyfriend who is currently immortal, but unmovable under a mountain. Speaking of evil, I am writing this to you from the inside of a Skywing (Another tribe here. Mostly not very friendly and the queen is totally evil.) prison cell, where I'm destined to die. She does this thing with her captured prisoners where they have to battle the other prisoners until death in an arena. If you win a certain amount of times, she will let you go, but only after your fight against Peril, her unbeatable champion with scales literally made of fire. Anything she touched just burns up. (Don't worry, she's the only one who can do that.) It's still totally terrifying. Your life sounds a whole lot better than mine right now. It didn't used to be like that, though. I lived in a nice cosy ice cave with my parents and younger brother Narwal. I will try to write back as much as possible. You seem like a great dragon._

_Frost_

_P.S. by the way, are you an animus? Did Clearsight bring animus magic to Pantala?_

"Oh, wow!" Navi exclaimed.

Oh wow was right, Aglais thought. This was crazy. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help. A helpless dragon in danger on a faraway continent...


	4. Chapter 4-Frost

Frost awoke to a sharp jab in his back. He winced as the fiery red tail of the Skywing guard smashed into his icy blue scales.

"It's your turn now," the guard barked, snapping chains around his wrists. Frost struggled against his muscular grip, letting out a furious gust frostbreath. The guard barely flinched and instead attached the mouth clamp on him again to prevent him from using his cold freezing breath.

Then, without further notice, the guard kicked Frost sharply in the ribs to the ground and yanked him by his chains, pulling it like a leash, dragging Frost across the rusty metal floor. When they got to a small black door, the guard stopped and Frost's shackles were undone except for the tight wires on his wings. He swung open the door and shoved Frost through it.

"Have fun," he growled, locking the door behind him with a click.

Frost stumbled through the grainy sand of the arena he had been forced into. The only sound he could hear was the thunderous beating of his heart. He kept his head bent low, trying to seem smaller, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. It didn't work. Frost had never realized just how terrified he was until now.

The jeering of the crowd.

The crazed pounding of his heart.

The hissing of the struggling Sandwing on the opposite side of the arena.

But worst of all, that mad malicious grin of Queen Scarlet's face, as her dark eyes glittered with menace while she sat from her high tower just above him, observing everything.

This was it. There was no turning around, there was no escaping, and there was no other choice but to just fight. Out in the open, unprotected, a hot spotlight lighting up his back, exposing him to everybody, his fate lying at the feet of the queen.

Scarlet cleared her throat. The crowd grew silent. "Tonight we have a VERY special little treat for you all. This will be an absolutely thrilling experience for every one of you sitting here in our wonderful little arena." She waved one claw to them, and the crowd cheered on cue.

"First up we have, with three wins, Golden of the Sandwings!" She paused and everybody booed. "Now, our newest fighter here will definitely have something to prove to all of us if he wants to survive. Skywings, I give you, Frost of the Icewings!" The crowd hissed at him. Never in his life had Frost ever felt so humiliated and helpless.

"Alright," Scarlet started, once the noise had died down "Let the games begin!"

They were both released from opposing sides and met in the middle.

_Strength and wits. Strength and wits. That's how you'll win this, with strength, wits, and deception. I was trained in the way Sandwings fight, I am good at this. Fight like a true Icewing. Fight for the honour of your tribe._

The Sandwing slashed his talons across Frost's bare chest. He winced only for a second, expecting what the next move would be. _He's going to try to kill me by using my weakness, which is currently an open wound. He's going to go for it with his barbed tail._ Sure enough, that was the move Golden made. Frost was too quick for him, using the Sandwing's strength against him. He lunged for the tail as it came close to him. Frost knew that tails provided balance, so by having control of the tail, he have the control of his opponent. Frost twisted Golden's tail fast, bringing him to the ground. He pinned the Sandwing into the gritty sand and held him down.

Frost took a deep breath. His heartbeat grew faster. He'd only killed a few times in his life before. Fake-killing while training was totally different than being faced with it in real life. _I can't do this. I'm a disgrace to my tribe. What's a kind of Icewing who can't even kill his enemy to save himself?_ Time seemed to freeze. The life of another dragon was lying in his talons, ready to be determined by his next move. _I HAVE to do this. For myself. For my tribe. _

He looked down. The Sandwing's neck was dripping with blood and he seemed to be dead. _Did I just kill him without knowing it?_

Frost stepped back, but just after he realized that Golden's talons were also covered in his own blood. _No! He's faking his death so he can kill ME! _But before Frost could make another move, Golden seemed to get a huge surge of strength and flipped the whole game over. Now Frost was the one cowering under his enemies talons, seconds before death. _Is this how it feels to die? Am I going to get killed? I can't! _The last few seconds went by in a blur and all Frost remembered was blood pouring out of the Sandwing, then his heavy weight flopped on top of him and the cheers of the dragons around him, celebrating his victory.

But Frost felt anything but victorious that night in his cell. He was disappointed, frustrated, and tired. How could he have just murdered another dragon? _I can't believe that I have to do this AGAIN._ _I don't want to die, I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill, and I just DON'T WANT TO BE HERE._


	5. Chapter 5-Aglais

"So Navi, I keep hearing it; what in three moons is an animus?!"

Navi kept her voice low. "Shush! We don't want the whole library to hear you! An animus dragon is a dragon with special powers to enchant a specific place, object or even person. Legends say that animus dragons can be very dangerous and end up as crazy evil psychos. Depending on how big the enchantment is or how many you do can affect your soul and causes you to lose it bit by bit until you end up soulless and can't control yourself anymore.

Aglais's indigo eyes grew wide with fear. "Oh no! So I'm secretly writing to a total psychopath soulless dragon?!

"No, no," Navi shook her head. "I don't think that Frost is an animus, especially considering his condition right now that he wrote to you about. Also, being an animus doesn't always have to be bad if you control it properly and use your powers wisely and only for good purposes. Clearsight's evil boyfriend who she fled from when she came to our continent and started over was an animus. Legends say that he used to be nice but then abused his animus powers and became bad. That bottle you're holding looks like it's animus touched, see how it kind of tingles and also because NORMAL BOTTLES DON'T DELIVER MESSAGES BETWEEN CONTINENTS!"

"Wooooww," Aglais breathed.

"Are you going to write back to him now, after learning that?" Navi looked at her with curiosity.

"Of course! We can't let our only connection to the OTHER CONTINENT think that we've given up on him!"

Navi handed her an inkpot and a feather pen.

Aglais started to write.

_Hi Frost!_

_Icewings sound really cool! It's usually pretty warm here, so I don't know what all that cold snow and ice would be like. I know about Clearsight because she flew here trying to start a new life and ending up creating a new tribe called the Hivewings. You sound like you would be a good friend if I ever met you. I wish I could read some of your scrolls. I've read practically everything interesting here and now I'm bored. My friend Navi (Remember her? The one who gave me the bottle in the first place?) says that I should stop reading as much and then I wouldn't be as bored because there would be more options to read. It doesn't really make much sense to me. Where we live, the Hivewings and the Silkwings are ruled by one main queen, Queen Wasp. No one who I know has ever met her. The Silkwings live in peaceful harmony alongside the Hivewings after our original queen, Queen Monarch bowed down to let Queen Wasp rule during the tree wars. I don't know where she went or what happened to her. It has always seemed kind of strange that we don't have our own queen and that the Hivewings get more rights than the Silkwings, but it's not really a big deal. We were always taught to just do what we're told and be silent about important things like that. You don't want to go around offending the wrong person. _

_Are you really going to die? Oh my gosh! Can you escape? What's going on? Can someone rescue you? Could you get an animus to enchant you out of there? I still barely have any idea what that is! I really hope that you will be okay. Clearsight didn't bring animus magic to Pantala. At least, I don't think so. I have no idea if there are any magical dragons here. I don't know who enchanted the bottle OR where it came from. Navi won't tell me. I guess it will just have to remain a mystery..._

_Aglais_


	6. Chapter 6-Frost

**Author's Note: This is my longest chapter so far! As COVID-19 has hit my school, we have like, A LOT of free time now because we are quarantined in our houses with nothing to do, so I will try to make my updates more frequent. Yay!**

**To everyone who favourited, followed, reviewed or just read this story: Thank you SO much for taking the time to read my writing! It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who are interested in what I have to say and write. I just had a random idea, so I put it out there, but I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO COME ACROSS IT! So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much, everyone, who chose to read my writing.**

**If you would like to create a character to be featured in my story, you can submit them in the reviews. I need either a Seawing, Icewing, Sandwing or Skywing. Please include:**

**Name:**

**Tribe:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Interesting facts or backstory about them:**

**What makes them interesting:**

**The winner will get featured in this story. Ok, enjoy this chapter!**

**-CricketSundew**

Frost stared at his wrist chains. Here he was, bound up AGAIN on the shaking platform. Just looking down from such a height made him woozy and dizzy with fear, even though he knew that he couldn't fall because of his bindings. Today he would have to fight again against another Sandwing-Cactus-the grumpy one who he met the other day. He was scheduled for later, but for now, he had to watch a Seawing and some Mudwing fight each other.

"We have a pleasant surprise for all of you today! A MUDWING! And not just any Mudwing, but a TRAITOR Mudwing who's been spying on us for Blister!" Queen Scarlet paused, raising one glittering ruby-encrusted eyebrow as if daring anyone to speak. A hush fell over the crowd. Frost looked at the Mudwing, who was shaking with fear, her warm amber and coppery bronze scales reflecting in the spotlight. Frost knew exactly how she felt.

_This is like when I went to fight Golden. I almost couldn't do it. I was terrified and didn't want to die. I knew I was a pretty good fighter, and so is that Mudwing-I can tell from the way her back legs ripple with strength and those extra muscles in her forearms. No, Frost stop! You might have to fight her soon if she wins! Quit feeling sorry for the enemy! What's gotten into you?_

"Dragons of the Sky Kingdom, I give you, Terra of the Mudwings!" Queen Scarlet grinned maliciously, flashing her shiny jewelled scales as she waved her sparkling head from one side to another. The crowd booed and spat as a burly guard shoved Terra into the centre, her feet skidding across the pale sand, shooting small grains forward and into the wind.

"Annnnnnd," Scarlet hissed, drawing it out, "We don't want to forget our lovely little Seawing friend! Terra the Mudwing, you will be facing Depth, the Seawing!"

A skinny pale green dragon with a greyish blue underbelly and droopy slate coloured wings with dapples of navy stepped out into the ring. He looked withered and tired as if there was no life left in him and he was nothing but a ghost. Terra growled and struck a part of his underside firmly, connecting in the right spot in one swift move.

_Wow, she's a very skilled fighter. Look at that!_ Frost watching with awe as she kicked, clobbering the Seawing. He had underestimated her to be more like him-a pretty good fighter, but too scared to hurt anyone. But then again, that's probably her trick-to get others to underestimate her and think "this is going to be easy," then catch them by surprise.

_I should watch and learn from that in case I have to face her one day. And I thought I fought quickly and swiftly! Frost thought, beginning to admire this Mudwing. No stop! Stop it! Quit thinking like that! You're going to land yourself at the bottom of the Sixth Circle if you go home thinking like that. The Mudwings are our enemies. We can't afford soft sweet dragons like my brother. Don't be like him. He's at the most in the Third Circle and has hopefully gotten himself out of the Fourth. You were at the top of the Second back home! Act like it! Was, _Frost muttered, picturing his name on the wall being scratched out by Queen Glacier's sharp talons._ Maybe I can regain my position somehow when I get back home. IF I ever get back home, _he thought glumly.

Then, Frost noticed something. _Terra's not drawing blood from that Seawing, she's just hitting his outer scales! Hmm...Maybe more like me than I thought. _Scarlet and the crowd had noticed it too.

"Come on! Let's see some real fighting!" Scarlet called out to them with a scowl twisted across her creepily elegant face.

"More blood! More gore! Kill him!" chanted the crowd.

Scarlet swooped over to Frost's platform. "Change of plans. Guards, let's make this more thrilling. Bring him in too!" She pointed one long polished crimson claw towards Frost.

"Wh-wh-what?" Frost stuttered. "That's not fair! I have to fight TWO people?!"

"Well, life's not fair little Icewing. Neither is battle. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"Bu-but..." Frost's protests were cut off as Scarlet shot him a withering glare. The guards beside her roughly shoved him into the middle of the arena and Scarlet regained her post at the top stage, high above everyone.

Frost stumbled through the sandy arena. _Does my father even know that I got captured and I'm here? Is he disappointed in me for getting caught? _Suddenly, Frost remembered something.

_Frost sitting on the icy floor of his home, shrinking under his father's gaze. "Frost," his father had said. "It's time you join the army and fight for Blaze on our side. You have to do your part in this war."_

_"But what if I don't want to?" Frost had protested._

_"It'll be good for you. You'll toughen up a little more and maybe gain a better position in the rankings. You will do as I say."_

Ever since then, Frost had never forgotten that conversation and always fought his hardest in battle, determined to prove to his father that he wasn't just a shy, weak dragonet. Although he had seen many dead dragons and killed a more than a few himself, Frost had always tensed up and was scared to kill if he didn't need to and now was no different. _Especially weak, defenceless Seawings, _Frost thought sadly, looking at Depth, the poor Seawing who was getting pounded by Terra. _Will you stop feeling sorry for the enemy for the last time?!_ Frost screamed at himself.

All of a sudden, Terra turned towards him, her serrated claws flying forward. _I guess she only played it easy on that Seawing because he couldn't fight back. _Frost fell backwards, feeling her weight pushing on his chest. Frost could see his chances of surviving lower within a second as her sharp talons came plunging towards his heart.


	7. Chapter 7-Aglais

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters! I don't usually write that long chapters even though I try to, they just end up being really short. I'm working on it. Like I said in the previous chapter, COVID-19 has hit my school, so my updates will be more frequent. **

**Again, everyone who favourited, followed, reviewed or just read this story, thank you SO much for taking the time to read my writing and tell me what you think. Please review so I know what you think!**

**And a quick shout-out to Pt35, WingsoffireAUs, and Dragon349295. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! , Shirzadym, and MrMan737-THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND FOLLOWING OR FAVORITING THIS STORY! That means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Wings of Fire or Queen Scarlet. My OC's Frost and Aglais belong to me. For those of you who were wondering what Aglais means, it is the scientific name of the European Peacock butterfly.**

**Alright, let's start!**

**-CricketSundew**

_Where was he? Why hadn't he written back? _It had already been a moon since Aglais had last written back to Frost, but with no response. She was starting to worry about what had happened to him.

She groaned as she lifted yet another block of heavy treestuff up to the frowning Silkwing above her. Yesterday was her day off and she used it to visit the library with Navi to see if there was anything she could find about Pyrrhia. But there was nothing interesting.

"Aglais! Quit daydreaming and keep working!" yelled Sting, her Hivewing master who was supervising their building in the Jewel Hive.

Aglais tucked her head down. "Yes, Sting," she mumbled, tossing another heavy treestuff bale to Glimmer, the not-so glimmery dull red and copper Silkwing worker.

She flicked her antennae back, to detect any movement behind her or to the other worker below her platform so she could know when something was being passed up and where the other workers were. Her mulberry-coloured left antennae twitched towards where Glimmer was, as he moved closer to her, just in her reach. Again, she lifted another bale up, brushing away the small bits that blew askew from the block and stuck to her scales.

_Where is Frost? _she wondered again, thinking of the mysterious dragon from the other continent. She tried to picture him next to her, based of of his description. Maybe with a fierce, determined face and what colour were his scales? Pale blue? Yes, that sounded right. Maybe instead of antennae, he had sharp twisted and pointed horns. And the wings? Did he have two like the extinct Leafwings or four like her? What did they look like?

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sharp reprimanding tone of Sting. "Aglais! What did I tell you? Keep working or you don't get to have your next day off!"

Aglais groaned and shot out a long string of silk from her wrists. It caught onto another bale of treestuff and swung upwards to her. She tossed it up to Glimmer, snd continued with the same boring motion. Her arms were getting tired and she was hungry. Her mouth watered as she watched the passerbys far below in the market at the stall that sold sweets. She was practically drooling over the sight of beautiful coloured spun sugar candies and delicate golden honey drops lined up neatly in a lilac box, wrapped with shimmery paper.

Their work was to repair and fix the ceiling every day in different parts of the Jewel Hive. Aglais had to perch on small hanging platforms way up high and help load bales of treestuff up higher to be hammered and smashed into the roof of the marketplace.

Usually, Aglais was pretty good at her job and got it done fast. But today, all she could think about was Navi, Frost, and that green-glass bottle.

Where had Navi gotten it?

Where was it now?

Where was Frost? Was he okay?

Her mind filled with endless questions, spiralling everywhere and throughout her head. _Stop! You have to keep working. This is your job! Just get it done and wait until you're called for a lunch break!_

Suddenly, Aglais's antennae started twitching violently, curling down and signalling her towards one of the mushed-up lumps of treestuff. She carefully went over, gently prodding at the flaky mess and pulled apart some of the top.

As she lifted part of the pile off, a small green head popped up. Wide amber eyes stared back at her.


	8. Chapter 8-Frost

**Author's Note: Again, I'm so so sorry for the shorter chapters! ****I try really hard not to, but then they just end up being really short. ****I think that this one is the longest though, so I guess I'm getting better! I'm working on making them longer! If there is one good thing about being quarantined in my house, it's that my updates will be more A LOT more frequent and I have been doing lots of writing. Since I have so much time on my hands, I've been writing like crazy. Who's excited about this next chapter? I know I was to write it!**

**I'm currently just sitting here with my headphones plugging into my computer listening to Panic! At the Disco, Frank Sinatra and Queen and writing countless chapters of this story until I get too tired. Geez, it just started as a little idea, now it's this full-fledged story. Who was surprised at the end of Aglais's chapter? It's always fun to keep the readers on their toes. You'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**And a BIG HUGE shout-out to HungryBurritos! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THIS STORY ANNND FOLLOWING ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a lot to me! VoltTheStormWing, Dragon-(Whatever those numbers are), and Pt35, thank you for reviewing AGAIN and staying with the story! OC submissions are still open. They close by Monday, so get it in while you can.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Wings of Fire or Queen Scarlet. My OC's Frost and Aglais belong to me. So does Terra.**

**Alright, enough from me, let's hear the story. Here we go!**

**-CricketSundew**

* * *

This is it. I've failed you, Father. _I'm going to die and never come home the tough victorious warrior like you wanted. You were right, once again._

"Is this it? Are you going to kill me?" Frost managed, still choking as Terra's claws got tighter on his throat.

"Do you want me to?" Terra responded, almost laughing. Was she laughing at him? Because he didn't fight back quick enough? Or was she just trying to act tougher than she really was?

"NO! Please!" Frost couldn't feel anything except his heart, threatening to explode out of his silvery-blue scales. He brought one claw up to the aching spot on his neck and drew it back almost immediately.

It was covered in blood. Cold cobalt-blue blood. _His_ blood.

_She really doesn't want to kill me. She's scared. Please, oh please let it be quick._

Suddenly, he felt something grab onto his back and begin to yank.

Frost managed to turn part of his head backwards to see who was pulling on him and found himself staring straight into the watery blue eyes of Depth the Seawing.

"Let go of him," Depth wheezed as he limped over to them. "He's hardly more than a dragonet." He continued to try and pull Frost out from under Terra but didn't succeed.

"Oh yeah? And what are YOU going to do about that?" Terra's grip loosened on him for a moment as she faced the battered Seawing, giving Frost the perfect chance to wriggle out from under her talons and blow a heavy gust of frostbreath into her face.

"This," Frost growled, no longer feeling sorry for her. _I guess I have to do what I can to survive. She's definitely not dead, but she's badly injured. I'm not going to kill her._

He looked at Depth. "Thank you."

"I'll only ask one thing of you little Icewing. Please just kill me now to spare my misery. I'm in pain all over and this will just continue until I die. Please, just save me and do it. Make it quick."

Frost backed away. "No. I can't. Especially not to weak defenceless dragons."

"You mean like me?" Depth's arm shot out and grabbed Frost. His grip was surprisingly strong.

"Please, don't make me do this," Frost pleaded. "I'm not the right dragon for this." _Apparently, you're not the right dragon for anything, his father's voice scolded him in his head. Come on Frost! What is wrong with you? You're a pathetic, weak, no-good coward and you don't deserve to be an Icewing. What's an Icewing who can't even kill a dragon?_

Frost took a deep breath and shot his frostbreath as hard as he could into the Seawing's face, right between the eyes. _I'm so sorry. Stop it! He asked for it._

Depth fell backwards into the sand, dead.

Terra was badly injured, yet alive, but the battle was finally over.

At least, for now.

* * *

When Frost was back in his cell, he realized something. _I haven't written to Aglais in a while! She's probably wondering about me._

The only problem was that he had no pen.

The one that he used last time had been stolen from another prisoner, and then returned. Now, he had no idea where it was.

_Icecap would be proud of my thievery._ Frost allowed himself a small grin as he thought of his best friend back in the Ice Kingdom. _I wonder where she is now. I hope she's ok and safe._ His old friend Icecap was a thief and often spoke a little too openly about her thoughts than was probably safe. She had an expert way of living on the edge of the laws and avoiding getting in trouble with her quick thinking, smooth lies, and sly thievery._ What would she think of me now? Stuck in a prison, destined to die? She would tell me to stop being a wimp and to speak up and fight my hardest! I'll see if Aglais wrote anything to me._

Frost crept to the back of his room to see a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up.

Hi Frost!

Icewings sound really cool! It's usually pretty warm here, so I don't know what all that cold snow and ice would be like. I know about Clearsight because she flew here trying to start a new life and ending up creating a new tribe called the Hivewings. You sound like you would be a good friend if I ever met you. I wish I could read some of your scrolls. I've read practically everything interesting here and now I'm bored. My friend Navi (Remember her? The one who gave me the bottle in the first place?) says that I should stop reading as much and then I wouldn't be as bored because there would be more options to read. It doesn't really make much sense to me. Where we live, the Hivewings and the Silkwings are ruled by one main queen, Queen Wasp. No one who I know has ever met her. The Silkwings live in peaceful harmony alongside the Hivewings after our original queen, Queen Monarch bowed down to let Queen Wasp rule during the tree wars. I don't know where she went or what happened to her. It has always seemed kind of strange that we don't have our own queen and that the Hivewings get more rights than the Silkwings, but it's not really a big deal. We were always taught to just do what we're told and be silent about important things like that. You don't want to go around offending the wrong person.

Are you really going to die? Oh my gosh! Can you escape? What's going on? Can someone rescue you? Could you get an animus to enchant you out of there? I still barely have any idea what that is! I really hope that you will be okay. Clearsight didn't bring animus magic to Pantala. At least, I don't think so. I have no idea if there are any magical dragons here. I don't know who enchanted the bottle OR where it came from. Navi won't tell me. I guess it will just have to remain a mystery...

Aglais

_I guess she wants me to write back. I'll go get the bottle._

He felt into the crack in the wall where it was hidden, expecting to feel the smooth green glass. But instead, all he felt were rocks.

The bottle, his only connection to a possible other continent, was gone.

* * *

**OK, what did you think? Aglais is next, time to find out what that ending was all about! I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Alright, CricketSundew out!**


	9. Chapter 9-Aglais

**Author's Note: **

**OK, first of all, this is one of my shortest chapters, but it's necessary. You'll see in Aglais's next chapter. Plus, I've been updating like crazy anyways, so it's not that big of a deal. **

**Second of all, let's do shout outs to Pt35 (Again) and Dragon349295 (Also again), HollyleafML and Blackberry Avar! Thank you for commenting, following, and/or reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Wings of Fire. My OC's Frost and Aglais belong to me. So does Navi.**

**Great job everyone on your OC submissions! Dragon349295, Blackberry Avar, HollyleafML, WingsoffireAUs, and VolttheStormWing, good job! I love seeing all the characters that everyone comes up with! It's really fun for me and for people who like creating characters!**

**So, time to decide on the winner…**

**After much thought, I decided on the winning character. Ok, drum roll, please...**

* * *

The big eyes blinked back at her.

"Who are you?" Aglais asked through gritted teeth, trying to not draw attention to herself. She stared into the pile where the head had emerged from.

"Urble?" The small green head stuck up more, revealing a sleepy-looking Silkwing dragonet. Uh oh.

It started climbing out more, exploring his new surroundings. He put one tiny talon on top of Aglais's claw. "Mungee! Foooooo!"

"No," Aglais said firmly to the dragonet. "Now is NOT a good time to come out. Go back to where you came from."

"Mmmmm?" He tilted his head slightly to the right, staring at her with those wide gold eyes. "Mungee!" he cried again.

"Are you trying to say hungry? Sorry, I'm not the right dragon to ask for that. I don't have any food." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"Myno have foooo?" The green Silkwing's face scrunched up with a small frown and then promptly plopped on top of her claws.

Aglais pulled away, trying to get back to her work and ignore his desperate squeals. "Where are your parents anyway?" she asked softly, half talking to herself.

As if he knew she needed it, Sting called out to her. "Aglais, you can have your lunch break now. Keep it quick!"

She dropped everything she was working on and grabbed the young Silkwing. Aglais leapt from the platform and swooped down into the market. She expertly spun out a thick whirl of silk, in a quick spinning motion, strapping the dragonet to her chest in a sling-like carrier.

Aglais walked over to the closest food stall and purchased three apricots and a small pouch of crunchy honeycomb from an old grumbling Hivewing. Her mouth watered as she opened the pouch of honey. She shoved four pieces into her mouth, letting the sweetness of the honeycomb melt on her tongue. She passed one to the wriggling dragonet who snatched it out of her claws and pushed it into his tiny mouth.

After scarfing down the three apricots, Aglais and the Silkwing sat down on a soft mossy bench. _He needs a name. He also needs to go somewhere if he doesn't have a family because I don't have time to take care of a dragonet!_

_What should I name him?_ Aglais looked at the small lime-coloured dragonet. As she watched him wiggle back and forth, she thought of a name. _Caterpillar! He's all wiggly, just like those fat green caterpillars that Navi and I used to play with! _

"Caterpillar? Can I call you that?" Caterpillar started bobbling his head furiously. "I'll take that as a yes. I need somewhere to keep you while I work. Can you stay still for the rest of the day? I'll let you come out and move every so often. Stay here." Aglais pointed to a small corner that was tucked away into the rafters of her workspace. She handed him the last piece of honeycomb and set him up under a pile of silk that would be made into treestuff. She hoped it would be enough to cover him until she figured out what to do with him.

_I wish that Frost would write back! I want the bottle back if he's just going to not do anything with it! I wonder what Navi is doing right now. Maybe she's wondering about me too. _

She lifted another heavy block up to Glimmer.

Suddenly, loud squeaking noises started coming from the corner. _Caterpillar! _Aglais thought furiously. _What did I tell you!_

"Aglais!" said Sting sharply. "You're the only one on this platform besides me. What is that over there?"

Aglais trembled. _I can't let poor wingless Caterpillar get hurt! Wait. Why do you even care about some random dragonet? It's not your problem. Yes, it is. I found him. I have to take care of him, at least for the time being, _she argued with herself.

"Aglais! What in all of Pantala is a _Silkwing dragonet _doing here?" Sting spat.

* * *

**Sandstone of the Sandwings, by HollyleafML! Good job! YOU ARE THE LUCKY WINNER OF THE OC CONTEST! Your character will hopefully appear in the next chapter or sometime soon. **

**What did you all think?**

**-CricketSundew**


	10. Chapter 10-Frost

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one took a little longer! I had some trouble writing it and was very busy this past week, so it took me more time than usual. But now it's FINALLY out! Yay!**

**I'm still sitting here with my headphones on listening to the Cirque Du Soleil soundtrack and Queen, reading a good book and awaiting reviews.**

**Shout-outs: Pt35, Dragon349295, Blackberry Avar and HollyleafML, Woowydragon381****and Nerfer101! Thank you for reviewing/following/favouriting and staying with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Wings of Fire or Queen Scarlet. My OC's Frost and Aglais belong to me.**

**Ok, here we go!**

**-CricketSundew**

* * *

_Where in all of Pyrrhia is the bottle? Who took it? Did one of the guards find it? Am I going to get in trouble? Oh, moons…_

Frost began pacing frantically back and forth from corner to corner and trying to pry more rocks out of the wall, nervously looking for the bottle. _Aglais must be worried about me. Well, maybe not. If she even cares, _Frost thought, looking out towards the other cell next to him.

A quick flash of green caught the dim light and then disappeared.

_The green glass bottle? Who is that in the other cell? _Frost pressed his face closer to the bars blocking him off from the other cell, peering in.

"Hello?" he called out, half-hoping for a response.

"Hi! Who are you?" A pale yellow Sandwing with an ivory underbelly and light chestnut coloured splotches on one back leg bounded over to Frost. She grinned at him, with a noticeable laugh in her sparkling eyes. Her tail barb looked a little too big for her small wiry body.

"Ahhh, wow, your scales are so shiny and BRIGHT!" she yelled as Frost stepped into the light.

"Umm...OK…" Frost allowed himself a small smile. "I'm Frost."

"Oh, hello Frost. I'm Sandstone. Nice to meet you," smiled the warm sandy dragon.

"Why are you even bothering introducing yourself to me? We're both going to die anyway," Frost groaned, backing away, but then stopped. _If she has the bottle… If she knows something about it… Maybe it is good to have an ally here…_

"Nice. Always love it when dragons have an optimistic attitude about everything." Sandstone grinned at him. "Hey, you'll never believe what I found! This SUPER cool shiny glass bottle that's emerald green and has a piece of paper in it! I took it out and got a pen to write with. I don't know what it's for though." Frost's eyes widened as she pulled out the bottle. HIS bottle. The one HE found. NOT her.

Frost smashed as hard as he could into the bars separating them. "That's MINE," he growled. "Give it back, NOW."

"Wow, calm down. If it's yours, then why don't you have it? Don't you know to take better care and to keep track of your stuff? Well, I guess I didn't for a while. Once, I-"

"I don't care!" Frost interrupted. "Please give it back. It's mine." _Please, please give it back. Sandstone, don't find out my secret! Oh three moons, this is bad, very bad…_

"But I like it. How do I know it's yours and you're not just jealous?" She cocked one eyebrow and winked, flashing the bottle in front of him.

"I found it. It's mine. It belongs to me, not some dumb clueless Sandwing!" Frost roared, letting all of his angry energy out.

Sandstone shrank back, looking nervous. "Fine, take it! I don't care!" She threw it between the bars towards Frost. He grasped it tightly in his claws. _Yessssss, _he thought. _No! Not yes! You just scared away an innocent perfectly nice Sandwing! Now she will hate you! _Frost yelled at himself. _Frost, toughen up. You need to be more of a strong Icewing soldier, not some snivelling cowardly Rainwing who trusts everyone, _his internal thoughts fought back.

"Frost?" Sandstone poked her head back, with a longing look.

Frost wrapped his wings around himself. "Oh, go sit on an iceberg!" he grumbled, tucking himself into a tighter ball. _If I could be nice to her, maybe she'll give me that pen and be able to help. But I don't want help from a Sandwing. My father would tell me that an Icewing is self-reliant and to do stuff on my own. _Frost clutched his head and curled up in a tight ball.

* * *

**Alright, next update will DEFINITELY be quicker! Sorry about the wait.**

**-Cricket**


End file.
